danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ליגוריה
ליגוריה (איטלקית: Liguria) הוא מחוז חוף בצפון מערב איטליה. המחוז גובל בצרפת במערב, במחוז פיימונטה בצפון ובאמיליה-רומאניה ובטוסקנה במזרח. המחוז שוכן על חופיו של הים הליגורי, חלקו הצפוני של הים התיכון, ונחשב לחלק הארי של "הריביירה האיטלקית". בירת המחוז היא העיר ג'נובה. thumb|450px|Paraggi Bay (Santa Margherita Ligure) in Italy.|ימין| גאוגרפיה ואקלים thumb|ימין|335 px What to do and see in the Liguria Region of Italy, travel ideas and vacation tips to a great vacation on the Italian Riveria, for more information about the outdoors of Italy visit http://www.italiaoutdoors.com המרכיבים הבולטים בגאוגרפיה של ליגוריה הם חוף הים הליגורי, הרי האפנינים שבצפון מזרח המחוז והרי האלפים שבצפון מערב המחוז. גובה קו פרשת המים הוא כ-1,000 מטר אך חלק מההרים מתנשאים לגובה של מעל 2,000 מטר והפסגה הגבוהה במחוז היא מונטה סקארלו (Monte Saccarello), הנמצאת על הגבול עם צרפת, בגובה של 2,201 מ'. החוף המתפתל לאורך 350 ק"מ, נפרש מלה ספציה שבמזרח ועד ונטימיליה שבמערב. מתוך שטח המחוז, כ-65% הוא שטח בעל אופי הררי וכ-35% הוא שטח בעל אופי גבעי. שטחים מישוריים קטנים קיימים בשפך הנהר מגרה (ליד לה ספציה) ובאזור העיירה אלבניה (בנפת אימפריה). כ-12% משטח זה מוגדר כמשאבי טבע, והוא כולל בין היתר: שמורת טבע לאומית אחת, שני פארקים קטנים ושלוש שמורות טבע. המדף היבשתי הוא צר ותלול ויורד במהירות לעומק הים. שפכי הנחלים יוצרים מפרצים קטנים, אך אלו ברובם קטנים ואינם די עמוקים כדי לקיים נמל גדול. נמלים שכאלו נמצאים רק בנמלים הטבעיים בג'נובה ובלה ספציה. השילוב של טבעת הגבעות וההרים הקרובות לים, יחד עם הים עצמו, אחראים לאקלים ממוזג במשך כל השנה. הטמפרטורות הממוצעות בחורף הן 7–10 מעלות צלזיוס ובקיץ - 24-23 מעלות. רמת המשקעים עשויה להיות גבוהה. קרבת ההרים לחוף יוצרת השפעה https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orography אורוגרפית. בג'נובה ובלה ספציה עשויים לרדת עד 2,000 מ"מ בשנה, בעוד שבאזורים אחרים כמות המשקעים מתאימה לאקלים הים תיכוני ומגיעה לכ-500–800 מ"מ לשנה. היסטוריה תושביו המקוריים של המחוז, הליגורים, ישבו באזור זה מקדמת דנא. האקלים הנוח, תנובת הים וההגנה הטבעית שמעניקים למחוז הרי האלפים והרי האפנינים, משכו אל המחוז במרוצת השנים מתיישבים רבים, ביניהם קלטים, פיניקים, יוונים וקרתגים אשר במאה ה-4 לפנה"ס כבר החליפו כמעט לחלוטין את תושביו המקוריים של האזור. האזור סופח רשמית לשטחי האימפריה הרומית במאה השנייה לפנה"ס. במהלך ימי הביניים, החלה ג'נובה משתלטת על רוב שטחי המחוז של ימינו ומשלה בו, כ"הרפובליקה של ג'נובה" עם הפסקות קצרות של שלטון דוכסות מילאנו ושלטון צרפתי קצר עד לשנת 1796, השנה בה הפך גנרל צרפתי מהפכן בשם נפוליאון בונפרטה את האזור ל"רפובליקה הליגורית". אולם, הרפובליקה אותה הקים נפוליאון לא האריכה ימים, ובשנת 1805 סופחה לצרפת. עם תום המלחמות הנפוליאוניות בשנת 1815 סופח האזור לממלכת סרדיניה על פי החלטות קונגרס וינה. התקוממות ג'נובה כנגד בית המלוכה של סבויה ב-1821, שדוכאה ביד קשה, עוררה רגשות לאומיים בקרב אוכלוסיית המחוז. דמויות בעלות תפקיד מרכזי באיחוד איטליה נולדו בג'נובה: ג'וזפה מציני, ג'ופרדו ממלי (Goffredo Mameli) ונינו בישו (Nino Bixio) (ג'וזפה גריבלדי נולד בניס שאינה מרוחקת מליגוריה והייתה ממלכת סרדיניה באותה עת). גם "מסע האלף", שהיה לו חלק מרכזי באיחוד איטליה, החל בעיר ג'נובה. בסוף המאה ה-19 ובתחילת המאה ה-20 חווה האזור צמיחה כלכלית בשיעור ניכר: מפעלי פלדה ומספנות קמו ושגשגו לאורך החוף, מאימפריה ועד לה ספציה. נמל ג'נובה הפך לנמל המרכזי וגורם עיקרי בתהליך התיעוש בצפון איטליה. במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה חוותה ליגוריה הפצצות כבדות של בנות הברית, רעב והייתה במשך שנתיים תחת השלטון הנאצי - שמולו נוהל מאבק פרטיזני. בעת שנכנסו כוחות בנות הברית לג'נובה פתחו הפרטיזנים המקומיים בהתקוממות מוצלחת והשיגו את כניעת הכוח הגרמני ששהה בעיר. דמוגרפיה צפיפות האוכלוסייה בליגוריה גבוהה משמעותית מהצפיפות הממוצעת באיטליה: 290 נפש לקמ"ר לעומת 200 בכלל המדינה, ונופלת רק מצפיפות האוכלוסייה במחוזות: קמפניה, לומברדיה ולאציו. בנפת ג'נובה הצפיפות גבוהה מ-500 נפש לקמ"ר, בעוד שבנפות אימפריה וסאבונה הצפיפות נמוכה מ-200 נפש לקמ"ר. הנוסע הספרדי בן המאה ה-15, פדרו טאפור, תיאר את האזור: "לאדם שאינו מכיר את המקום, כל החוף מסאבונה לג'נובה נראה כעיר אחת ארוכה; כה מיושב המקום ומשובץ בבתים". גם כיום, 80% מתושבי המחוז מתגוררים ליד הים וארבע הערים המרכזיות (ג'נובה, לה ספציה, סאבונה ואימפריה) נמצאות כולן על חוף הים. מתחילת שנות ה-70 של המאה ה-20 החל תהליך של פחיתה באוכלוסייה, שנמשך עד סוף המאה ה-20 וניכר בעיקר בערים הגדולות. תהליך זה נעצר הודות לתהליך מוצלח של הבראה כלכלית ולכניסה של מהגרים. בשנת 2008 אמד המוסד האיטלקי הלאומי לסטטיסטיקה (ISTAT) את מספר תושבי המחוז שנולדו מחוץ לאיטליה ב-90,881, שהיוו באותה עת 5.8% מאוכלוסיית המחוז. כלכלה שמאל|ממוזער|250px|כרמים וחקלאות טרסות בכפר קורניליה ([[צ'ינקווה טרה)]] חקלאות החקלאות בליגוריה הגבירה את נטייתה להתמחות במוצרים גבוהי איכות (פרחים, יין ושמן זית) והצליחה להגדיל את הערך המוסף הגולמי לעובד לרמה שהיא גבוהה משמעותית מהרמה הלאומית בענף החקלאות (ב-1999 היה נתון זה גבוה ב-42% מהממוצע הלאומי). הפדיון של ענף גידול הפרחים מהווה 75% מפדיון כלל הענף החקלאי בליגוריה. אחריו נמצא ענף גידול בעלי חיים (11.2%) וענף גידול הירקות (6.4%). תעשייה תעשיית הפלדה, שהייתה תעשייה מובילה בצמיחה המואצת במחוז החל בשנות ה-50 וה-60 של המאה ה-20, דעכה לאחר המשבר של סוף שנות ה-80, כשאיטליה החלה לעבור מתעשיות כבדות לכיוון של תעשייה טכנולוגית יותר ופחות מזהמת. התעשייה הליגורית הפכה למגוונת יותר וכוללת מוצרי איכות גבוהה (היי-טק, מזון, הנדסה אלקטרונית, אלקטרוניקה, תעשייה פטרוכימית ועוד). עם זאת, המחוז ממשיך להוות מרכז לתעשיית המספנות ובניית ספינות (בניית ואחזקת יאכטות, ספינות קרוז וכלי-שיט צבאיים) כפי שהיה בעבר. שירותים שמאל|ממוזער|250px|נמל ג'נובה - הנמל בעל תעבורת המטענים הגדולה באיטליה במגזר השירותים, הערך המוסף לעובד בליגוריה גבוה ב-4% מהממוצע הארצי. זאת תודות ליישום גבוה יחסית של טכנולוגיה מודרנית, במיוחד במגזרי המסחר והתיירות. רשת כבישים מהירים באיכות טובה (376 ק"מ בשנת 2000) מאפשרת תעבורה נוחה למחוזות השכנים. הכביש המהיר המרכזי מחבר בין נמלי ניס שבצרפת, סאבונה, ג'נובה ולה ספציה. מספר המכוניות לנפש (0.524) נמוך מהממוצע הארצי (0.584). בממוצע, 17 מיליון טון מטען נכנסים דרך נמלי המחוז בשנה וכ-57 מיליון טון מטען יוצאים מאותם נמלים. נמל ג'נובה, עם תעבורת מטען שנתית בהיקף של 58 מיליון טון, הוא הנמל הגדול ביותר של איטליה. היעדים העיקריים של נמל זה למטען ולנוסעים הם: סיציליה, סרדיניה, קורסיקה, ברצלונה והאיים הקנריים. תיירות שמאל|ממוזער|250px|[[אוניית נוסעים עוגנת בפורטופינו]] התיירות מהווה מרכיב בעל חשיבות גדולה בכלכלת ליגוריה. האקלים הנוח, עיירות החוף והקיט הרבות והאתרים המפורסמים, דוגמת: פורטופינו, צ'ינקווה טרה ופורטו ונרה, מושכים תיירים רבים. ב-2007 שהו בליגוריה 2.4 מיליון תיירים מאיטליה ו-1.2 מיליון תיירים מחוץ לאיטליה. רוב התיירות מתרכזת בעונת הקיץ בה ניתן ליהנות מהחופים הרבים ומשרותי התיירות הנלווים אליהם. התיירות ההמונית, המביאה לשילוש האוכלוסייה בעונת הקיץ, גורמת נזקים סביבתיים, דוגמת בניית בנייני בטון מודרניים על חוף הים, הנקרא באיטליה "rapallizzazione" על שם עיירת הקיט רפאלו שליד ג'נובה בה התרחשה תופעה זו. עם זאת, יש בליגוריה גם סוגי תיירות אחרים, דוגמת:תיירות דיג, תיירות חוות חקלאיות ותיירות רגילה הכוללת כנסים, פסטיבלים, תערוכות וביקור באתרים היסטוריים ותרבותיים. מטבח שמאל|ממוזער|150px|לינגוויני פסטו - מנה ליגורית טיפוסית מאכלי ים מהווים מרכיב עיקרי במטבח הים-תיכוני והמטבח הליגורי אינו שונה בנקודה זו מאחר שהים הוא מרכיב עיקרי בתרבות האזור משחר תרבותו. המטבח הליגורי מושפע גם מהאזורים שהיה בקשר עימם לאורך ההיסטוריה, דוגמת גבינת הפקורינו שמשמשת לעתים כמרכיב בפסטו ומקורה הוא בסרדיניה. ליגוריה היא המקור לרוטב הפסטו - אחד מהרטבים הנפוצים ביותר במטבח האיטלקי, העשוי מריחן טרי, צנוברים, שמן זית, שום וגבינת פרמזן. ככלל, ניתן לומר על המטבח הליגורי כי במקורו הוא מטבח של אנשים ארציים ופשוטים: הרריים ויורדי ים, שהתפתח ברבות השנים לכדי מטבח יוקרתי ומתקדם השומר גם על מרכיביו הראשוניים. המרכיבים הבולטים במטבח זה הם: עשבי תיבול ממקור טבעי ובראשם אזוב, מרווה, רוזמרין, ער אציל וקורנית, עשבי תיבול ביתיים דוגמת ריחן ג'נובזי , ירקות דוגמת עגבניית סטייק , סוג מקומי של דלורית , בצל, תפוח אדמה מקומי , חצילים, אספרגוס, ארטישוק, פטריות וכמהין מאזור ואל בורמידה (ליד סאבונה). חלוקה אדמיניסטרטיבית שמאל|250px|מפת נפות ליגוריה ליגוריה מחולקת לארבע נפות: *לה ספציה - 223 אלף תושבים *ג'נובה - 885 אלף תושבים *סאבונה - 265 אלף תושבים *אימפריה - 220 אלף תושבים ערים במחוז * ג'נובה * לה ספציה * סאבונה * סן רמו * סבורגה - נסיכות "עצמאית" קישורים חיצוניים * האתר הרשמי של מחוז ליגוריה * גילי חסקין, המלצות לטיול בליגוריה, באתר של גילי חסקין, 4 בינואר 2016 קטגוריה:איטליה: מחוזות * קטגוריה:מחוזות באיטליה